steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pan Czarek 25/Kolonie
Kolonie-jest to kolejny odcinek niesamowitych przygód drużyny Kryształowych Klejnotów 2. Skrót Z nikąd pojawia się tajemnicze światło które prowadzi do bazy Brązowej Diament. Ta proponuje drużynie rozejm i planety. Jaspis i Granat lecą na Homeworld. Fabuła Po odkażeniu Klejnotów mineły 2 miesiące a drużyna Kryształowych Klejnotów 2 się zmieniła i już nie podrużują teleportami. Nagle coś się stało, wszyscy nagle wyszli z pokoju Lapis gdzie spędzili 2 miesiące i zobaczyli światło które mówiło do nich ,,Chodźcie do mnie, Chodźcie do mnie.,, i tak przez cały czas, drużyna poszła za światłem i dotarła do dziwnego budynku. Gdy weszli do środka zobaczyli Brązową Diament i jej podwładnych w tym Brązową Perłę oraz Złą Lapis i Rubin. - Co gdzie to światło? Czy to ty wywołałaś to światło?! - Spytała odkażona Jaspis. - Tak to ja stworzyłam to światło aby was tutaj zwabic. - odpowiedziała Brązowa Diament. - I co chcesz znowu nas popsuc albo może szykujesz jakąś inwazje?! - krzykneła Pirop. - Nie, nie będę już was atakowac. - odpowiada Brązowa Diament. - To po co nas tu ściągnełaś!? - krzykneła Perydot(3xm9). - Ściągnełam was po to aby zawżec z wami rozejm. - odpowiada Diament. - Co!? Rozejm?! Ale my jesteśmy wrogami. - powiedziała Różowa Perła. - Tak rozejm. I nie chce już byc waszym wrogiem, chciałabym wam zaproponawac planety, planety na których będziecie niczym Diamenty czyli będziecie tam robic co chcecie i nawet oddam wam kilkoro moich podwładnych. - powiedziała Brązowa Diament. - Co? Planety? Własne planety?! - powiedziała Lapis Lazuli z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Tak własne planety. - powiedziała Diament. - Ale po co nam dajesz planety? Tak nagle? - spytała Perydot(3xl9). - Tak aby nasz rozejm się nie rozpadł, przecież chyba nie chcecie wciąż siedziec w jednym pokoju przez następne 10 tysięcy lat. - powiedziała Brązowa D. Cała dryżyna się zastanawia czy przyjąc ofertę czy odżucic. Nagle Kryształowa Szafir i Kryształowa Rubin się łączą i uciekają z budynku. - A oni gdzie idą? - powiedziała Karneol. - Nieważne więcej planet dla nas. - powiedziała Różowa Perła. - No to przyjmujecie ofertę? - spytała Brązowa Diament. - Tak! Przyjmujemy! - powiedziała Lapis Lazuli. Nagle Jaspis też ucieka z budynku jak by coś się stało. - Co oni dziś tak uciekają?! - pyta się Perydot(3xm9). - Nieważne. Okej wasze planety są już przygotowane na wasze przybycie. Perło spytaj się Perydotów czy statki są już gotowe. - mówi Diament. - Tak jest mój Diamencie. - odpowiada Brązowa Perła i się teleportuje.*dźwięk teleportacji* (W tym czasie u Jaspis i Kryształowej Granat.) Jaspis i Granat po ucieczce z budynku Brązowej Diament wracają do Swiątyni Żywiołów. - Czemu uciekłyście? - pyta się Jaspis. - Bo Szafir miała wizje. I nie uwieżysz co w niej zobaczyła. - odpowiada Granat zdenerwowana. - Jaką wizje? Czy coś się stanie złego? - mówi Jaspis. - Narazie nic więcej nie mogę ci powiedziec. - mówi Granat. - W takim razie lecimy na Homeworld. - mówi Jaspis. - Już chyba wiem co kombinujesz? - mówi Granat z uśmiechem na tważy. Klejnoty wyruszyły na Homeworld. Po drodze napotykają kilka meteorów lecz to ich nie zatrzymuje. ( Tym czasem u Brązowej Diament.) *dźwięk teleportacji* - Moja Diament statki są już gotowe. - mówi Brązowa Perła. - Znakomicie więc możecie wyrószac. Dane i lokalizacja waszych planet są już wprowadzone do statków więc powodzenia.- mówi Diament. - A mam małe pytanko. Czy możemy na tych planetach miec własne kolonie? - spytała Jaspis 2s5. - Oczywiście że tak. Moja Perła was teleportuje do waszych statków. - odpowiada Brązowa Diament. *dźwięk teleportacji* Klejnoty wsiadły do statków i poleciały na swoje planety. ( w tym czasie u Jaspis i Granat) - Już jesteśmy. Oto Homeworld. - mówi Jaspis kierująca statkiem. Wystąpili *Jaspis i Lapis Lazuli *Jaspis 2s5 *Karneol *Pirop *Perydot (3xl9) *Perydot (3xm9) *Brązowa Diament *Brązowa Perła *Zła Lapis Lazuli (rola niema) *Rubin (rola niema) *Różowa Perła *Kryształowa Szafir *Kryształowa Rubin *Kryształowa Granat *Klejnoty Brązowej Diament (rola niema) Miejsca *Swiątynia Żywiołów *Baza Brązowej Diament (debiut) *Homeworld (debiut) *Tajemnicze Planety (wspomniane) Ciekawostki *Kryształowe Klejnoty 2 po odkażeniu Jaspis, Lapis Lazuli i reszty klejnotów spędziły w pokoju 2 miesiące. *Brązowa Diament wiedziała że drużyna siedziała w jednym pokoju przez całe 2 miesiące. *Może to znaczyc że ich obserwowała. *Jaspis i Granat poleciały na Homeworld lecz nie wiadomo po co. *Reszta drużyny dostała własne Planety do skolonizowania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki